1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oxygen-replenishing device for engines which has small volume and supplies sufficient oxygen gas for mixing with the fuel according to driving conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It""s important for an engine to inhale sufficient air. If the inflow air rate is insufficient, the fuel combustion will be incomplete, thereby causing waste of energy and air pollution. TW 247591 discloses an intake amplifying device for vehicles. It purposes an additional amount of sucked air by means of the vacuum suction created by an inlet manifold during operation of motor. Therefore, the inflow air rate of the inlet manifold is increased. However, this prior art is formed by many parts, such as main body, air filter, piston ring of internal cylinder, resilient elements, mounting plate, mixing seat, etc. Thus, the structure thereof is quite complicated so that it often malfunctions. Particularly, the effect of the whole body will be influenced when any of the piston ring, the resilient elements and the valve malfunctions.
Most of engines, as shown in FIG. 4, are provided with an active exhaust retrieval tube 71 within a cylinder. A PCV vacuum valve 7 is interposed between the retrieval tube 71 and the engine while the other end of the retrieval tube 71 is connected to an inlet manifold so that steam of machine oil within the engine can be circulated through the retrieval tube 71. According to the law of conservation of kinetic energy, the exhaust can be reduced when oxygen gas is given to the retrieval tube 71. Accordingly, the combustion of fuel-air mixture can be improved.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an oxygen-replenishing device for engines in which the inlet head and the outlet end are connected by a connection bar. An air filter is fixed at the inner side of the outlet end while an inlet damping ring is interposed between the inlet head and the outlet end in order to create vacuum suction. Accordingly, air enters the inlet head and the inlet damping ring and passes through the air filter and the outlet end to lead to the inlet manifold. Thus, the present invention has small volume and supplies sufficient oxygen gas for mixing with the fuel according to driving conditions.